Menunggu Jodoh
by Aozora Strawchan
Summary: Saat aku pergi,,,, kupikir semua telah terlupakan begitu saja,,,, ku pikir aku akan tenang,,,,, di surga,,,, namun apa kehendak Tuhan menjadikanku sebuah arwah penasaran,,,, yang kini harus menunggu siapa jodohku? Type : AU DISCONTINUED


_**Halooooo~ minnaaa~ ^^…. Kembali lagi dengan saya,,, Authorn Geraldine….**_

_**Saya ingin mempersembahkan fict tentang Itachi X Sakura,,,, fict ini untuk ucapan terima kasih saya pada kedua teman saya yang mengusulkan fict ini hingga terlintas dalam pikiran saya,,, dan juga tak lupa saya berterima kasih pada 'tata' saya,,,, lebih tepatnya tante saya,,,,, karena tata sayalah yang mengusulkan fict ini,,,**_

_**Dan tentu saya tak lupa berterima kasih pada para readers and flame? Meski saya tau flamer sangatlah kejam dan tega ^^ tapi bagaimanapun mereka sudah membaca fict saya *meski rasanya pingin nonjok….. :D**_

_**Okelah langsung saja,,,**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Story By © Black Geraldine**_

_**Rate © T (semi M)**_

_**Genre © Romance, Hurt/comfort, Parody?**_

_**Warning © Alur kecepetan, OOC, Typos**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Summary © **__Hanyalah sebuah arwah penasaran,,,,, akibat penyesalan tak berujung,,,,, maka jadikanlah penyesalan ini memiliki akhir yang bahagia,,,,, Meski hanya dalam wujud arwah,,,,,_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Menunggu Jodoh**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Di sebuah ruangan di Rumah Sakit ternama Konoha. Nampak terdengar suara isak tangis yang terdengar di ruangan tersebut. Beberapa orang yang baru datang juga ikut menangis haruh di depan sosok gadis tak bernyawa di depan mereka.

Bibir gadi itu nampak pucat membiru, dan detak jantungnya pun sudah tak terdengar. Sosok wanita berambut merah mudah tengah menangisi sosok gadis di depannya yang menyerupai dirinya. Mata emerald kini sudah tertutup selamanya. Membuat isak haru di dalam ruangan itu makin di banjiri liquid bening.

"Sakura-chan,,, kau dengar kaa-san kan?". Ucap wanita dengan rambut merah mudanya yang di gelung. Nampak laki laki paruh baya di belakangnya mengelus pundak wanita itu hendak menenagkannya.

"Tenanglah Ryuu,,,! Ikhlaskan Sakura,,,, biarkan dia tenang". Ucap laki laki paruh baya yang sama terpukulnya. Wanita bernama Ryuu itu segera menghambur pelukan ke suaminya.

"Bohong,,, Bohong,,,,, Sa-sakura masih hidup". Ucap Ryuu searaya terisak di pelukan suaminya.

"Lihatlah,,, Kizashi-kun,,, ia hanya tidur… iya kan nak?". Ucapnya lagi seraya membelai lembut rambut gadis tak bernyawa di hadapannya. Kizashi miris sekali melihat istrinya.

"Sudahlah,,, ikhlaskan ia pergi,,,,,, jika kau seper ini ia akan menangis di sana". Ucap Kizashi seraya menenangkan istrinya.

"Baa-san,,, aku yakin Sakura akan bahagia kalau kita mengikhlaskannya". Ucap gadis berambut pirang yang sama terpukulnya.

"Benar kan forehead? Berjanjilah jika aku mengikhlaskanmu kau akan bahagia". Ucapnya lagi dan satu tetes liquid bening terjatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

Tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri sosok gadis yang sama persis yang mereka tangisi tengah menatap bingung teman temannya. Kenapa semuanya menangis? Apa yang terjadi? Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk bertanya.

"Piggy? Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi—hei". Ucapnya seraya menyentuh pundak temannya namun tertembus. Ia pun membulatkan matanya, akhirnya ia berjalan ketempat ibunya berdiri seraya menangis.

"Ayah,, ibu? Apa yang terjadi?". Ucapnya seraya memeluk ibunya namun badanya tertembus seketika.

"A-apa yang terjadi?". Ucapnya memandang bingung kedua tangannya.

"Hiks… hiks—hiks Sakura,,, semoga kau tenang di alam sana". Ucap suara yang ia kenali sebagai ibunya.

'DEG'

Jantungnya berdetak cepat, kala mendengar ucapan ibunya. Tenang? Alam sana? Berarti,,, berarti semua itu benar. Semua peristiwa yang ia alami sejam yang lalu itu benar? Bahwa dirinya mati karena kekasihnya. Karena kekasihnya yang tega menghianatinya itu ia mati di tangan gadis berambut pirang pendek sebahu itu?

Tak kuasa menahan berat tubuhnya yang lemas. Seketika ia jatuh merosot di lantai. Sakura pun mulai menangis, menangisi nasibnya yang malang. Menjadi sosok arwah penasaran karena masih ada penyesalan di dunia. Ia menangis di ruangan itu, di ruangan yang bahkan sudah tak berpenghuni. Ia sangat marah, kecewa, sedih semua tercampur jadi satu. Semua penyesalan itu tercampur menjadi satu dalam dirinya.

.

.

.

Sakura berjalan di sebuah taman. Sebuah taman yang berisi kenangan dirinya bersama kekasihnya yang tega menghianatinya. Ia bahkan masih ingat bagaimana sosok gadis selingkuhan kekasihnya yang telah dengan sengaja menjatuhkannya dari gedung mall lantai empat. Namun saat ia tadi mengunjungi rumah kekasihnya. Kekasihnya malah tertawa dengan gadis itu tanpa beban. Ingin sekali ia membalaskan dendamnya kepada gadis itu.

Namun apa daya? Bahkan menyentuh sahabatnya pun ia tak bisa. Sakura melamun di bawah pohon Sakura seraya memandang langit. Namun tiba tiba sebuah suara mengagetkannya. Sontak ia pun menoleh kearah asal suara.

"Hai,,, boleh aku duduk di sebelahmu". Tanya sosok pria. Sakura kaget bukan main, bagaimana bisa sosok pria di sampingnya bisa melihat dirinya? Bukankah itu aneh? Sedangkan keluarganya tak bisa melihatnya. Sontak Sakura berdiri dan menatap pria di depannya dengan tatapan heran.

"K-ke-kenapa k-kau bisa melihatku?". Ucap Sakura seraya mengacungkan telunjuknya pada sosok pemuda bermata onyx di depannya.

"Hei hei tenanglah…. Akan aku jelaskan". Ucapnya seraya mencoba mendekat kearah Sakura namun Sakura terus mundur.

"Ka-kalau begitu jelaskan". Ucap Sakura dan pria itu berhenti berjalan kearahnya.

"Aku tadi mendengar tangisanmu di Konoha Hospital"

"…"

"A-aku tak mengira kita senasib".

"Maksudmu?". Ucap Sakura bingung.

"Aku baru saja meninggal tiga jam yang lalu,,,, karena sebuah pengkhianatan dan kecelakaan". Ucapnya menjelaskan dan memberi jeda sejenak. "Dan mungkin ada suatu penyesalan di dunia ini yang membuatku menjadi arwah penasaran". Tambahnya lagi

"Kau tau kita mungkin sama". Ucap Sakura memberi jeda sejenak. " Aku meninggal di bunuh oleh selingkuhan kekasihku. Dan kasus ini di anggap karena kecelakaan karena dengan liciknya perempuan itu membuat licin lantai tempat kejadian". Ucap Sakura kini tatapannya melembut.

"Aa,, begitu nasib kita sama. Ah! Namaku Itachi Uchiha. Kau bisa memanggilku Itachi". Ucap Itachi seraya duduk di sebelah Sakura.

"Namaku Haruno Sakura,, kau bisa memanggilku Sakura". Ucap Sakura ikut duduk di sebelah Itachi di bawah pohon Sakura dan di saat langit senja.

"Hmm,,,, kalau boleh tau siapa orang yang membunuhmu?". Tanya Itachi.

"A-aku tak tau namanya,,, yang jelas rambutnya pirang pendek". Ucap Sakura membuat Itachi juga terbeliak kaget.

'Kenapa sama? Ah mungkin hanya kebetulan'. Batin Itachi seraya memandang Sakura.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mencari rumah kosong? Mungkin bisa kita tinggali?". Tanya Itachi dan Sakura mengingat ngingat apakah ada rumah kosong di daerah sini.

"Ah,, aku ingat! Di ujung blok G ada rumah di jual… sudah setengah tahun orang yang di sana pindah entah kemana. Itu aku dengar dari orang orang". Ucap Sakura seraya berdiri.

"Baiklah kita kesana". Ucap Itachi seraya berjalan beriringan dengan Sakura.

.

.

.

Itachi dan Sakura kini telah sampai di depan sebuah rumah yang tak sebegitu megah namun mewah. Sakura mendekat kearah pintu pagar rumah itu dengan Itachi di sampingnya. Dan dengan mudahnya mereka menembus pagar rumah itu dan begitu pula selanjutnya.

.

.

Mereka berdua kini terhenti di sebuah ruangan. Yah di ruangan tempat tidur dengan nuansa cat coklat keemasan. Sakura pun duduk di kasur berukuran King size itu. itachi yang masuk di kamar itu pun menelusuri setiap sudat ruangan. Nampak sebuah rak buku den_**gan buku yang masih terta**_ta rapi. Itachi mendekati salah satu buku yang di rasanya unik.

Di buku tersebut tertulis judul 'Tentang Arwah'. Itachi pun tertarik akhirnya memutuskan memanggil Sakura.

"Sakura lihatlah". Ucap Itachi seraya memanggil Sakura. Sakurapun segera berlari kecil kearah Itachi lalu duduk di sebelahnya.

"Apa itu Itachi-kun?". Tanya Sakura seraya menunjuk buku yang di pegang Itachi.

"Mungkin buku ini bisa kita pelajari". Ucap Itachi seraya membuka satu persatu halaman buku. Dan Sakura hanya mengendikan bahunya.

.

.

.

TBC

_**A/N : Yooo~ minna~,,, maaf fict ini beneran GaJe and Abal deh,,, dan memang OOC dikit,,,, alurnya pun juga berantakan,,, hadehhh *tepuk jidat geleng geleng kepala,,, oke kalo gitu saya butuh Review,,~^^**_


End file.
